Solve for $x$ : $(x - 7)^2 - 1 = 0$
Solution: Add $1$ to both sides so we can start isolating $x$ on the left: $ (x - 7)^2 = 1$ Take the square root of both sides to get rid of the exponent. $ \sqrt{(x - 7)^2} = \pm \sqrt{1}$ Be sure to consider both positive and negative $1$ , since squaring either one results in $1$ $ x - 7 = \pm 1$ Add $7$ to both sides to isolate $x$ on the left: $ x = 7 \pm 1$ Add and subtract $1$ to find the two possible solutions: $ x = 8 \text{or} x = 6$